In A World Where Reality Isn't So Harsh
by MasterThiefWolf
Summary: The events happen at the end of Psycho Pass season two. Enforcer Sakuya Togane was shot with a dominator. Komui had missed and made him lose an arm instead of being turned to a pile of blood. The fate of Sakuya Togane. Son of the Sybil System.


Sakuya Togane had fled from being shot with a dominator. Komui had missed. That little miss made Togane lose his whole arm instead of him being turned into mush. Komui didn't get so lucky. Sakuya Togane was an enforcer, he didn't miss. Komui was nothing but a pile of mush back there were the investigator no doubtable was. Sakuya fled for several minutes through the building. It was clear he won't make it that far. He couldn't keep going. He stopped and sat against a tall metal pipe line on the 2nd floor of the building.

He would undoubtedly bleed to death, hey it was better then the previous outcome of the dominator. Crime coefficient 899 enforcement mode lethal eliminator. Aim careful and eliminate the target. Togane looked up and saw Mika Shimotsuki with an angry grit pointing the dominator at him. His crime coefficient was 769.8 before being shot, looks like all the physical pain and stress from losing an arm made it spike.

"Now! You die!" Investigator Mika yelled.

Sakuya didn't move. He was too weak to resist. He held his open wound with his only arm, blood was pooling through his fingers. He couldn't stop the bleeding. The dominator had made a nasty mess of his arm. Exploding it from the inside.

She fidgeted behind the gun anger pooled in her eyes. She wanted to do it. She had to. Mika lowered the gun. She couldn't do it. No matter how much she wanted to kill him and clear anything she could have helped cause. She couldn't. Her face contorted in her anger and sadness. "Ahhh!" She growled and kicked the wall. What was wrong with her? Here was the answer to solve all her problems. She just had to pull the trigger and she wanted to. It angered her that she couldn't do it.

Sakuya Togane wasn't up to resisting he was slowly melting away. Whatever she did, he couldn't stop her. Mika glared back at this being that she was unable to kill. His face had a soft expression from his life draining away and his resistance dying within him from all the pain. Mika blinked, Togane's eyes had the look she imagined her friends had when they knew they were dead. Barely there and absorbed by pain.

She somehow had an awful feeling. Guilt was growing up over her. He was just like her friends. Helpless and Unresistant. She felt guilt for wanting to kill him, but she knew he deserved it. The guilt was knawing at her soul. The memories that surfaced of her friends because of that look in his eyes, she had to do something. Mika decided she'd have to hit herself later. His hand dropped away from the wound. He was to weak to hold it. If she didn't do something about this it would haunt her for the rest of her life. It felt like leaving her friends to die.

She quickly got down to the ground and looked at his arm. The only thing that remained was a portion of his shoulder. It was such a large gap, how would applying pressure ever stop the bleeding. Mika had no idea. That was most of what they had taught her at the academy. She looked over at Sakuya to see if he planned to do anything since she was this close. He watched her but had lacked really any kind of reaction. He was definitely fading. She scanned him with the dominator again. Crime coefficient 922. Enforcement mode required. Lethal eliminator. Aim careful and eliminate the target.

It had gone up. Mika was puzzled she did really see that stress and physical pain can spike one's hue now. Mika had no idea how to handle him. Sakuya Togane slumped down the pipe some. She was losing him. Mika grabbed the side of her head she was freaking out. She wasn't a medic. What the hell was she going to do? Forget the fact she couldn't call for backup. Her brown eyes got wide as she got desperate. The other investigators would kill him and there was still a chance they could find them and still kill him. That was if she couldn't move him from here. She was all out of ideas. Mika felt her coat and pulled out matches. She looked around to find something large enough to set on fire. There was several pieces of an open wooden crate but the room was empty aside from that. She had to get something to protect her hands. The only other thing she had was her dominator. "Okay." She breathed.

She went back over to him and placed the piece of wood against his open arm socket. She pressed her dominator against the board to hold it in place. She lite the match. The board lite on fire and the flames went across the open socket charring the flesh and stopping the blood.

She quickly removed the dominator. The wooden board fell back to the ground still on fire. The sprinkler system went on. "Great the others will know something is going on up here. Hopeful it takes them a while to notice." Mika spoke. Sakuya Togane had barely any reaction of pain from being burned. He should have screamed or moved away. He did neither. Only a small flash of pain had crossed his pale face.

He was really dying. He had lost too much blood. He wasn't really responsive. Mika scanned him again. Crime coefficient 1041. Enforcement mode lethal eliminator. Aim careful and eliminate the target. Well his crime coefficient showed the amount of stress and pain. The number scared her. He already had the highest crime coefficient on record but this?

Mika had to hurry. She had to get him out of here and think about what to do later. She lifted him and and walked slowly down the stairs. She had to get to the vehicles down here without being spotted by any investigators. She didn't see anyone. She felt Sakuya get heavier. A stroke of fear crossed her face. She went up to a white van and carefully put him in the back. She didn't bother checking him.

She started the car and drove out. She drove to a hospital in a shady side of town. The hospital was rather small and somewhat hidden by other buildings. She hoped she could find a doctor that wouldn't record any of this. Mika went inside. "I have a special case." Mika was careful with her words. A doctor walked up to her with a grin. "Oh, is that so."

Mika guessed by his tone he probably was crooked. Which was exactly what she needed. She felt a ping of fear. What if this effected her psycho pass? No, it couldn't she was doing something good. She told herself and pushed that fear into the corner of her mind. It still whispered in her head. She lead him to the car. The doctor brought a lift and placed. Sakuya on it. At this point Sakuya was almost closing his eyes. They were being barely kept open.

The old doctor lead them to a back room. Mika felt her nervousness spike again. "He's almost dead. Next time bring him in better condition." The doctor said to her.

Of course she would have if she could. The doctor had him in the corner of the room. "What's his real name? I need to know for blood type."

The doctor asked her. Mika fidgeted she hoped he knew how to access files without getting attention. "Sakuya Togane."

The doctor hooked up several cords and injections into him before disappearing to read his file. Mika listened to make sure he was gone. She scanned Togane. Crime coefficient 900. Enforcement mode lethal eliminator. Aim careful and eliminate the target. It went down? Mika wondered. The doctor returned with a metal cart. She saw bags of blood in it. How much did he need? Mika didn't know.

"What did you do to him?" Mika asked curious of the drop in his psycho pass.

"Oh gave him stuff to make him feel less it also fogs the mind so patients aren't troubled." The doctor said.

His crime coefficient is still troubled. Mika thought to herself. The doctor hooked him up with blood. "If he was stronger I could have done something for his arm. But his condition is to dire for that now." The doctor explained.

Mika saw that Sakuya's eyes were no longer open. "Will he be okay?" Mika asked. "Well you never know, especially when someone loses this much blood. I'm doing the best that I can." The doctor explained. Mika wondered how close he was to dying before.

She thought back to wanting to kill him and now she just didn't want him to die. She smiled, he really reminded her of her friends. Tears filled her eyes she only wished she could have saved them. Anger flared in the back of her head. "You can leave if this is to much for you." The doctor said. "No, I want to watch." Mika said. She knew just like this,she could have saved her friends if she had been given the chance. Mika watched the doctor for the rest of the afternoon. She assumed she would need to leave and get back to work before they wonder were she went. She gave Togane a final look. He looked so weak. His eyes were still closed. He was very pale.

She would have to figure out how keeping him away from the Sybil system would work. Later Mika was at work. She got news that the Sybil system had reorganized how it thought. That's how it was able to read the collective mind of Komui. Akane was looking around at everyone who was left after the game Komui had cloaked. Mika found Akane. She apologized for being jealous of her and told her she was sorry about her grandmother. Mika felt double guilty because she was now helping Sakuya Togane.

"Oh, that's a change of heart. I don't expect anything too drastic of you." Akane said. She had gotten used to Mika being jealous and hateful of her. Mika nodded her head. "I'm sorry, I see my error." After all she had become an inspector to help people.

Meanwhile. Sakuya Togane. Was getting more conscious. He looked around and remembered what happened. The doctor smiled at him. Sakuya gave him a frown he looked at the ceiling. "Come now, I'm glad to see you're alive." The doctor said.

"How are you feeling?" The doctor asked.

Sakuya didn't quite understand how he wasn't dead yet. "Fragile." Sakuya responded. He didn't feel like he could really move. "Blood loss will do that to you," The doctor smiled.

The doctor was happy his patient had survived. He had been in bad shape. "I'm sure you'll have a visitor." The old doctor said. Sakuya looked at the wall he felt like he didn't want to be awake. "You're going to need to eat something, so you feel better." The doctor added while leaving the room. Sakuya didn't want to. By the time the doctor returned Sakuya was starting to daze off. The doctor placed a hand on Sakuya's only arm. Sakuya's eyes opened slowly but he was dazed. "You need to at least drink this before you rest." The doctor put a metal standing tray over him that had a juice carton on it. Sakuya felt his eyes close. "Hey, are you okay?" The doctor asked him placing his hand back on Sakuya's arm. The doctor didn't like how dazed he was. He needed to get him to intake something.

The doctor softly rocked his arm to get him to snap out of it some. "Drink this." The doctor repeated. Sakuya's eyes stared dazed. The doctor started talking to him. "Sakuya, can you hear me?" He asked.

"Yeah." Sakuya answered slowly.

"Okay take this and drink it." The doctor told him gesturing to the carton of juice sitting on the tray.

Sakuya looked at it. "I don't want to move, I can't really." The exhaustion was clear in his voice. The doctor picked up the juice and put it up to him. The old man wanted him to intake something. He wouldn't get better if he didn't. Sakuya to a sip. He didn't drink anymore and he started dazing off. The doctor gave him 30 minutes to rest before waking him again.

Sakuya's opened his eyes one of his black curls blocked his one eye. The doctor moved it. The doctor was going to ask if he was more awake but saw the same dazed look in his eyes.

Mika had come by the hospital after work. It was late evening and she was hoping everything was still okay. No one seemed to have found out. The nurse let her into the room. She took a seat and looked over to the doctor to see what he was doing with Togane. She saw how dazed Sakuya Togane's eyes looked. She felt concerned about that. "Sakuya?" The doctor called to him again. Sakuya blinked at hearing his name. "You need to drink this whole carton now." The doctor was holding it up to him. "Sakuya." The doctor repeated.

"Is that normal?" Mika asked. "When people lose a lot of blood they can be very dazed." The doctor replied. Sakuya took a sip and another sip before dazing off. The doctor tilted the carton so it made Sakuya drink at least a large amount of it.

Mika was surprised the doctor wasn't concerned about choking him. Sakuya got a little more awake with having liquid poured into his mouth. The doctor stopped and made sure he swallowed before continuing. "Stop." Sakuya said and took a breath of air through his mouth. The doctor waited before making him drink the rest of the carton. "There." The doctor said with a smile and picked up the metal tray. Sakuya quickly dazed off.

Mika was back at work she felt strangely calm but alert like someone would find out. She was sitting at her desk in the work room with everyone else. She wrote up a report for their last case. A latent criminal who had to be taken in for reconditioning. She looked around. No one else seemed alerted to anything.

The next morning, Sakuya woke. The doctor was waiting in the room. Sakuya's dark eyes searched the room. He had more of a fluid look with his eyes now. The doctor was glad to see. That's why he knew he needed to get him to ingest something. It was early morning. Mika stepped into the room she'd figured she come by before work. The doctor looked over at Mika and walked over. Sakuya was a little more conscious but still exhausted and dazed. "Do you know if he has any family?" The doctor whispered.

"He doesn't have any living family." Mika whispered back giving the doctor a curious look. "You're an inspector so surgical constent, I guess comes from you." The old doctor said.

"What you can't ask him?" Mika countered getting nervous. She tried looking away from the doctor. "He's out of it." The doctor stated.

"It would better if I could fix his arm now and have him heal." The doctor said.

Mika was quiet looking away.

"So..." The doctor waited.

She looked over at Sakuya. He needed another arm to function. She'd have done it for her friends. "Yeah, go ahead. Don't do anything risky if it could kill him." Mika said.

The doctor walked out of the room. Mika looked at Sakuya. Sakuya caught her back in a gaze. He looked off to the ceiling. The doctor returned. He brought another cart. What he meant now? Mika thought to herself. The doctor hooked Sakuya up to an injection. Sakuya through being half dazed seemed a little panicked. That grew into definitely being panicked. The doctor placed the breathing mask over Sakuya. That seemed to further panic him.

Mika walked over.

"Sakuya, I'm going to fix you up, okay?" The doctor said.

Sakuya didn't even look at the doctor. The doctor knew he was getting this kind of reaction because Sakuya wasn't fully with it. "Why is he panicking?" Mika asked. She saw how wide his eyes had gotten.

"As I said before he's not fully conscious." The doctor explained. "So that leads to confession and panic." Mika looked at how panicked he was she doubted she'd ever see him show an emotion like that again. So that's what they mean be people who aren't fully conscious act differently and show, maybe feelings they normally wouldn't . She thought. She knew he was more of a tough guy. This was a rare moment.

Mika felt bad. This is how you could see everyone has feelings. She was glad she didn't kill him. She had the same memories of her friends needing help. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him like she wished she could have hugged her friends. She wished she could have comforted them and saved them. Tears ran down her cheek. Why didn't she get the chance? Sakuya calmed. She hugged him tighter. Mika felt tears running down her face. She also felt a little strange knowing who Sakuya was. Great now the doctor was gonna think she was crying about Sakuya. He wouldn't know the tears were for her friends. She felt Sakuya go out under her hug. She stepped back and tried to hide her wet face from the doctor's view. She quickly left the room not wanting or planning to stay for the surgery.


End file.
